Foxes Cherry Blossom
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Summary: The Fourth Great War ended with Madara and Obito's death. A surprise happened though when Sasuke joined up with his former friend Naruto to take down Madara and Obito unfortunately Sasuke wasn't so lucky and died leaving a grief stricken Sakura. Naruto doesn't know what to do comfort the girl he loves or leave her not knowing if she blames him for Sasuke's death or not.
1. Dream Fulfilled

****Foxes Cherry Blossom Part 1 Dream Fulfilled****

 ** **Summary: The Fourth Great War ended with Madara and Obito's death. A surprise happened though when Sasuke joined up with his former friend Naruto to take down Madara and Obito, unfortunately, Sasuke wasn't so lucky and died leaving a grief-stricken Sakura. Naruto doesn't know what to do comfort the girl he loves or to leave her not knowing if she blames him for Sasuke's death or not.****

 ** **A/N: This will be a slow start it will be NaruSaku I can't help making stories for this pairing it's my favourite pairing after all. There won't be any bashing or anything I hope you enjoy.****

 ** _ **'Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_**

 _ _Inner Thoughts__

 ** **Inner Sakura****

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story****

It's been several weeks since the war against the Akatsuki ended Obito with his last breath somehow brought back the dead Jinchūriki which surprised everyone, unfortunately, Sasuke was still alive when Obito died but he was fighting Madara.

Naruto ended up helping Sasuke who turned up to help Naruto which surprised Naruto between them they killed Madara but after the battle, Sasuke collapsed and ended up dying in Naruto's arms when Naruto returned to Konoha.

He informed Sakura of what happened and how Sasuke met his end. Naruto had no idea how Sakura was feeling she just seemed to work he didn't know if she blamed him for not saving Sasuke she never said anything though.

Naruto was summoned to the Hokage's office where Kakashi the current Hokage The Rokudaime informed Naruto that he would become the Nanadaime the 7th Hokage his lifelong dream. Naruto was over the moon.

Naruto was now seen as a hero by the village that at one time had cursed his very existence in a way it was ironic but he ignored it. His friends were happy at their friend finally fulfilling his dream of becoming the Hokage they all witnessed Kakashi passing on the torch to his former pupil well all except Sakura who'd hardly been seen since Naruto informed her of Sasuke's death at the hands of Madara.

Many things changed in regards to the council Shikamaru, Chōji, Ino, Shino, Neji, and Kiba all replaced their parents well in regards to Neji replacing his uncle. Sakura never replaced her mother.

The three elders Danzō, Homura and Koharu stepped down and were replaced by Tsunade, Kakashi and Iruka much to Naruto's relief not wanting them three getting in the way.

Thing's were peaceful in Konoha. Naruto had become Hokage and even though he was happy he was also sad the girl he loves Sakura has become a shell of her former self she hardly interacts with anyone.

She spends most of her time running the hospital usually being forced by Tsunade to go home. When she wasn't working she spent most of her time at her apartment she moved out of her mom's house, not even her mum saw her that often.

Ino was the only person who had any interaction with her even though Naruto wanted to comfort the girl who he's loved for years but he doesn't know how or even if she'd let him.

Naruto's in a council meeting this time only with the ninja council they've been talking about the rebuild of houses, the academy and the main walls that were destroyed during Pein's attack on Konoha months earlier. Most of Naruto's friends know that Naruto is hardly even paying attention. Shikamaru stops his speech "Naruto are you even listening."

Naruto looks up "Yea you said the walls and the Academy should be built within the next few days."

Shikamaru nods ' _ _So he's paying attention even if his minds wondering'__ "Have you spoken to Sakura lately."

Naruto seems confused "Huh."

Ino sighs "Naruto we know your thinking about Sakura we also know that you're still in love with her."

Naruto sighs "It hardly matters if I do she loves well loved Sasuke besides I think she blames me for letting Sasuke die I haven't spoken to her since I informed her of Sasuke's death she was supposed to take over from her mother on the council but she turned it down."

"Even her mother hardly sees her Ino, she's either working herself to death or she locks herself in her apartment from what Shizune tells me she's lost weight she hardly eats she's always tired I hate seeing her this way."

His friends all look down shocked with only Ino being the one who talks and visits her occasionally. She sighs "Naruto I know you care for her she's my best friend but she needs to mourn."

Naruto sighs "She'll kill herself before she's finished mourning though you must have seen her about."

Ino nods "Yes I visit her on occasion when she lets me in which seems to be rare lately."

Naruto nods "OK, well I guess this meeting is over you can all head off I'm sure your anxious to get home Shika seeing as Temari is on her way here."

Ino and Chōji smirk at that and Shika rolls his eyes "You guys are troublesome."

Ino grins "Says the one who is totally whipped by his girlfriend oh wait so is Kiba."

Kiba sighs "Hey I'm not whipped."

Shino raises an eyebrow "I beg to differ."

Kiba looks at Shino "Traitor."

Shino just shrugs and stands up "Only pointing out facts as I see them."

Kiba just growls. Naruto smirks but remains seated as Ino passes him she puts her hand on his shoulder "Try and visit her I don't think she hates you though well not from what she's said to me which isn't much really most the time it's me doing all the talking most the times her eyes seem glazed over."

Naruto nods "Thanks, Ino."

She smiles before she walks out. After a few minutes, Naruto steps out of the room and heads back to his office followed by his two ANBU Neko and Tenzo or as Naruto calls them Yūgao and Captain Yamato or just Yamato.

He steps into his office and sees his clones working on the paperwork. Neko smirks "I can't believe the other Hokage's didn't do this especially Tsunade you know how she hated paperwork we had to stop her from burning the paperwork on more than one occasion."

Naruto chuckles "I know what you mean it's why I'm awesome right Yamato."

Tenzo sighs "If you say so Naruto."

Naruto chuckles "Where's the love Yamato you really need to lighten up has Cyclops still not taking you out drinking yet like he promised."

Tenzo remains quiet but Neko chuckles "Don't be mean Uzumaki-san, Tenzo is just a workaholic or maybe he left his personality in his other ANBU outfit."

Naruto chuckles "Maybe so Yūgao maybe so well, the days over you can remain with the clones if you want but I'm heading home."

Yūgao nods "Uzumaki-san can I ask you something."

Naruto nods "Sure Yūgao."

Yūgao smiles "You should talk to Sakura she needs a friend if anyone can get through to her it's her teammate."

Naruto sighs "You know it's not that simple but I'll think about it OK why don't you take Yamato for a drink."

Naruto chuckles as he leaves the office and heads to his home. He uses **Hiraishin** to get there quickly and he quickly tosses off the Hokage hat and cloak he hates wearing those. He takes a shower then just sits down on the couch and thinks.

To be honest, this is what he does most days it's kind of sad he admits so many times he's actually stood up and is about to leave his house when he stops at the door and always just walks away today seems no different.

He's been sitting down on the couch for over an hour nursing a beer which he hardly drinks any of when he's brought out of his thoughts by a knock at the door he stands up and opens the door and is surprised to find Mebuki Haruno (Sakura's mum) at the door "Sorry to intrude Hokage-sama I know it's late."

Naruto smiles "It's not a problem Mebuki come in."

Naruto steps out of the way and Mebuki comes in she takes a seat and Naruto returns to his seat "So what can I do for you Mebuki is it Sakura-chan is she OK."

She nods "I worry about her she's so depressed I haven' spoken to her in a week she won't open the door when I visit from what I heard from Ino she's lost weight and looks exhausted, Ino thinks she's not sleeping."

Naruto sighs"I've heard the same things Mebuki I worry about her I care about her a great deal this is killing me seeing her like this I just don't know what to do I've nearly visited her every day but I always stop I just don't know what to do."

he rubs his head "I know she loved Sasuke and she knows he died fighting alongside me I don't know if she blames me for his death or not I haven't spoken to her since I informed her of his death."

Mebuki nods "Well I really don't know about hating you even before Sasuke died we didn't speak often but I don't think she hates you at all she's just sad."

Naruto sighs "I know that but she's killing herself I don't want that at all."

She nods "You still love her don't you."

Naruto looks at her and sighs but nods "I've loved her for so long Mebuki I've liked her ever since the academy I know I was a crap arrogant ninja back then but I would have done anything for her I still would."

She smiles "I know I see the way you look at my daughter when you was younger I admit I listened to rumours about you and well the Kyuubi killed Kizashi, my husband and Sakura's father now I know it wasn't you at all but I was angry I hated you but then I saw things, saw things that made me reassess my opinions of you I admit when I heard you was on the Genin squad with my daughter I was angry."

She smiles "I heard things about you like how you saved my daughter on several occasions and I know my daughter said it was Sasuke and not you I guess that probably hurt to know she felt that way."

Naruto smiles "It did hurt but I was used to it really."

She nods "You know she really missed you when you went on that two and a half year training trip with Jiraiya first losing Sasuke and then you, it was hard for her."

Naruto nods "I bet it was, at first I was over the moon to be going on the trip but I soon started missing Sakura-chan and I guess I got into my training to try and forget about it."

She smiles "I guess that's understandable but now it's different I think the only person who can get through to her is you."

Naruto opens his mouth to speak then closes it "What if she does hate me though."

Mebuki stands up and sits next to Naruto "The only way you'll know for sure is to visit her and ask her now go on and wake my daughter up from this hell she's in, Ino said she saw her heading home an hour ago."

Naruto chuckles "You do realize I'm the Hokage right you can't exactly order me around."

She chuckles "Wouldn't dream of it Hokage-sama, I do like you Naruto I know my daughter does too in what way I don't know now I know she loved Sasuke and at first I was happy the Uchiha were a great clan but when he abandoned Konoha and Sakura told me about him I wanted her to move on from him."

She smirks "Then you returned from the trip and I saw how handsome you were and I thought maybe there was a chance she could move on maybe with you I know there's that weird boy in that hideous green outfit copying Maito Guy he's a bit extreme in my opinion I know he's Sakura's friend but I know she didn't see him that way."

Naruto smiles "Yea Lee is an odd one that's for sure, you'd be OK with me being with Sakura-chan though."

She smiles "Yes, I know you love her and I know she needs you I know you're scared but there is no way of knowing the truth unless you confront your fears."

Naruto nods "I understand Mebuki, I will visit her."

Mebuki smiles "Thank you Hokage-sama."

She stands up and leaves Naruto sighs and closes the door and leans against it.


	2. Not Going Away

****Foxes Cherry Blossom Part 2 Not Going Away****

 ** **A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter 1 here is chapter 2 it's still sad and might be a slow start there's still angst this chapter will introduce Sakura to the story as NaruSaku talk or Naruto talks and Sakura listens. Some painful and unsuspecting facts get revealed.****

 ** _ **'Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_**

 _ _Inner Thoughts__

 ** **Inner Sakura****

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story****

Naruto heads back to the couch he sits down picks up the bottle of beer and downs the whole bottle he stands up and puts the empty bottle in the bin then grabs his long white coat with the Orange flames at the bottom he sighs and the uses ****Shunshin**** to appear outside Sakura's apartment.

He looks inside the apartment it's dark it's possible she's asleep but knowing what both Ino, Mebuki, and Shizune have told him when they've seen Sakura they always say she always looks tired.

He sighs and knocks on the apartment door for a minute there's nothing so he knocks again still nothing Maybe she is asleep "Open up Sakura I know your awake I could just use the Hiraishin and appear inside you know."

He waits and after a minute he hears the deadbolt and chain come off the door and it slightly opens Naruto sees messy pink hair and he sighs "Hi Sakura-chan you gonna let me in."

She just looks at him and does nothing he sighs "You look like crap you know."

She glares at him and he just raises an eyebrow "Don't look at me like that Sakura-chan now open the door and let me in."

She finally speaks "Go away Naruto."

Naruto scoffs "Yeah like that's going to happen so you going to move or am I going to push you out of the way."

She sighs and moves out of the way and he steps inside. He's never actually been in this apartment he only found out she moved out of her mother's house a few days ago "Nice place decent size I like it bigger than my old place aye Sakura-chan."

She sighs but remains quiet so he turns back to her "I hate seeing you like this Sakura-chan just look at you, your hairs a mess you look like you haven't slept in days and you've lost weight are you trying to kill yourself because I won't allow you to die not on my watch Sakura-chan."

She sighs "I'm mourning."

He rolls his eyes "People mourn damn Sakura he died in my arms we had are bad moments but he was still my friend I miss him to you know but I have gotten over it he died fighting Madara you know what that bastard was planning to do you can't just mourn for the rest of your life it's been a month already if you keep this up you'll be joining him in death soon."

She looks at Naruto "Maybe that's what I want."

Naruto sighs "Now you're just being selfish you have people who love and care for you Baa-chan hates seeing you like this so does Shizune and Ino, also your mum was just at my house talking to me I know she wanted to burst into tears but she didn't"' _ _Not to mention me Sakura-chan I love you and seeing you this bad is killing me inside.'__

Naruto steps forward and puts his hands on her shoulders "Do you have any idea how this is affecting me Sakura-chan I care about you more than you'll ever know haven't I always been there for you through everything rely on me to help you."

Sakura looks into Naruto's eyes ' _ _Naruto what are you saying do you have feelings for me how could you have feelings for me after how I treated you over the years I don't deserve your love__.' She steps forward and hugs him and starts crying and Naruto wraps his arms around her and sighs he kisses her head and closes his eyes as she cries.

As she's hugging him she's also thinking ' _ _He's right he has always been with me through everything. I don't deserve Naruto at all he should run away from me but he won't he's too much of a caring person even if the person doesn't deserve his attention__.'

Naruto sighs "Sakura-chan do you blame me for Sasuke dying it's OK if you do I didn't know how badly he was hurt he acted fine until after Madara died."

Sakura doesn't say anything at all she can't look at him though ' _ _Does he think I blame him is that why he's stayed away when I needed him I don't blame him at all'__ "I don't hate you Naruto I should be apologizing to you for how I was towards you I was a nasty person and took my frustrations out on you."

Naruto smiles "Sakura you have nothing to apologize about I was a brat when I was younger so were you but let's not go there, sometimes I deserved it when you hit me because I was an idiot I was immature thinking I was a great Ninja when, to be honest, I was crap, of course, it wasn't all my fault but it's OK, a part of me hated Sasuke he was so much stronger than me I always felt weak compared to him."

He breaks the hug and steps away from Sakura "I looked up to Sasuke I wanted to be cool like him but I wasn't I guess fighting Haku all those years ago made me realize how weak I was even after that I still felt it when Sasuke betrayed Konoha and I went after him we thought and well you know what happened he could have killed me but he didn't.

He looks down "I felt weak even after the training trip I felt the same I saw Orochimaru attack us and you got hurt and I lost it turned into that thing because I didn't realize just how weak I was but it made want to get stronger."

He steps away from her and heads to the door then stops with his back to her "Go and take a shower and get some sleep Sakura-chan you need to move on remember people care about you I remember you once told me you got stronger to catch up to me and Sasuke well I did the same for the same reason don't waste your life Sakura-chan just don't OK, if you died you have no idea what that would do to me."

He heads to the door again "You need to move on I know you don't want to but you must Sasuke or your father wouldn't want you to be doing what you're doing to yourself I don't want you to be like this you hear me Sakura-chan."

He opens the door and closes it behind him she steps to the door and hears Naruto outside Naruto looks back and sighs "I love you Sakura-chan I know you don't feel the same way though but that's OK."

He then walks away he didn't realize the door wasn't that thick so Sakura heard what he said she's now staring at the door in shock "Naruto loves me why, he shouldn't love me after how I treated him."

She turns away from the door and starts to walk away but she looks over her shoulder Even after I treated him that way he still loves me I thought Hinata loved him but she seems to have moved on with Kiba and well Naruto is handsome she blushes ' _ _He has a nice body also and it's not as if I haven't fantasised about Naruto before not that I did it often but still he is kind of my best male friend.'__

She grins "If there was anyone I'd date other then Sasuke it would be Naruto not that I thought about It much Lee is too creepy, Sai well I'd rather put my fist through his face then look at that bastard, Kiba don't even go there same for Shino, Chōji not sure he's OK I guess, Shikamaru well other than the fact he likes Temari even if he tries to deny it he's too damn lazy which leaves Naruto the strongest person I know."

She sighs "Still I don't know if it's worth it Naruto deserves someone better then me still he said he loves me I wonder how long he's loved me for he never actually told me but he did stop asking me out I kind of actually miss the attention." She looks down at herself "Man I need a shower and then to sleep maybe he's right maybe I should move on."

She heads into the shower as she takes off her clothes she looks in the mirror "Crap I really do look like crap and shit Naruto saw me this way" She smiles "The hug felt nice I did need the hug maybe I should speak to Ino about Naruto, maybe she'll know about Naruto's feeling couldn't hurt to ask I guess." Her inner self-laughs ****A nice hug from Naruto followed by rolling around on your bed or the shower that works to**** Sakura blushes ' _ ** _ **Shut up you**_**_.'

Her inner self-laughs _**Don't give me that you've fantasized about Naruto in the shower before and on your bed and you lied you have thought about it often. Even whilst you've been like this what was it three days ago you dreamed about him visiting you and you had hot sweaty sex if I remember correctly all night long then you seduced him in his office the next day now that was kinky whilst the ANBU were watching as well and you say your not a pervert.**_

Sakura blushes ' _ ** _ **Leave me alone'**_**_ _ ** __**_Sakura just hears laughing and feels embarrassed but she doesn't care maybe she doesn't have a rack like Hinata, Tsunade or even Ino but hers aren't that bad but she does strap up her breasts to make them seem smaller. She sighs "Dammit."After the shower she climbs into bed and within moments is in blissful sleep she also happens to have another wet dream about her blond haired teammate if anyone saw her face they'd see a massive smile.

The next day Sakura wakes up and stretches and yawns "Wow I needed that sleep wait why do my clothes feel wet" She looks down and blushes as she remembers her wet dream she just shrugs and changes her panties before putting on the rest of her clothes.

She makes herself some breakfast she's not actually scheduled to work today and she'll make use of her day off and not mope around in her apartment like she usually does first stop visit Ino. She opens her apartment door and heads out.

Ino's in the flower shop bored out of her skull I wonder how Forehead's doing wonder if Naruto visited her maybe I will when I get off work.

Sakura's passing the Yamanaka flower shop when she sees Ino inside looking bored she grins and heads to the front door the doors actually opens as it's so hot out Sakura smirks when she steps inside "What's up piggy why the long face."

Ino looks up and smiles ' _Speak of the devil wow she seems happy_ ' "Well forehead what brings you here you look happy did you get laid last night."

Sakura blushes "Shut up I'm not a hussy, unlike someone I know."

Ino smirks "When you have a body like mine why not flaunt it, still I'm not a hussy so what brings you here finally had enough of your dreary apartment."

Sakura scoffs "My apartment isn't dreary but I guess I had a wake-up call."

Ino smirks "Oh did a blond bombshell who so happens to be your teammate and the Hokage stop by."

Sakura nods "Yea he did he saw me in a bad way it was kind of embarrassing still we talked well mostly him."

Ino smiles ' _ _Way to go Naruto'__ "So you ready to move on with your life It has been a month Forehead."

Sakura nods "I know I guess I was a crap friend and daughter my mum visited Naruto before he visited me."

Ino nods "She's your mum can you blame her still I'm glad she did and glad Naruto visited you."

Sakura smiles then bites her lip "He said some really weird things also it was kind of nice I guess he said he cares about me he did hug me that was comforting."

Ino grins ' _ _Wonder if he told her he loves her'__ "And."

Sakura pulls a face "When he left he stopped outside the door and he said he loved me and said I wouldn't return the feelings do you think he meant it I don't know how to deal with it I know I was a bitch to him but he said to just ignore it but how can I, although I wonder how long he's liked me."

Ino grins "That's easy since the academy although how long he's been in love with you I think it was after the training trip you can't deny he left a runt and came back a bombshell."

Sakura blushes at that She's right about that she then sighs "I admit your right but even if he does love me he doesn't deserve someone like me and I don't deserve someone like him he could have any women he wanted probably."

Ino smirks "Can't deny that last claim can't deny I haven't had a few restless nights thinking about Naruto but think of it this way Naruto has not looked at or thought of a single girl but you well thought might not be right I mean look at me who can not look at me and not have wet dreams about me maybe same for Hinata probably but with you, it was different just looking at the way Naruto looks at you proves it."

She flicks the bang out of her eyes "He was so dense he didn't even notice Hinata as for you not deserving him I think you're wrong on that, in a strange way I think your perfect for each other have you even fantasized about Naruto."

Sakura nods "Yes" She blushes "I hate to admit it but I have quite a lot last night even."

Ino grins "Really tell me this say Sasuke didn't die and came back to the village and he brought that Red haired girl what was her name oh yeah Karin, well if you even moved on who would you date and I want an honest answer."

Sakura smirks "I actually thought about that in the shower and there's only one answer Naruto."

Ino grins "Good you know he loves you and you admit he's hot you've fantasized about him more than once you'd only ever consider Naruto I think you should go up to Naruto and kiss him and rock his world maybe in his office."

Sakura blushes "That actually happened in one of my dreams well after what happened at my house of course." Wait did I say that out loud, crap.

Ino grins "Now I want to hear all about this dream." She shouts over her shoulder "Mum I'm going on my lunch break and going shopping with Sakura."

She hears a reply "It's a slow day take the rest of the day off Ino."

Ino grins "Thanks, mum" She turns to Sakura "Now I want to hear every one of your wet dreams concerning Naruto-kun."

Sakura blushes "Ino that's weird."

Ino shrugs "You should have kept your mouth shut but I won't tell a soul well maybe a blond Hokage I'm sure he'd enjoy hearing how the girl of his dreams fantasizes about him."

Sakura glares at her "You wouldn't."

Ino smirks and shrugs "You have to convince me not to."

Sakura groans "How much of my pay check is it going to cost me."

Ino touches her chin with a finger "I haven't decided yet."

Sakura sighs "I hate you."

Ino just laughs and they leave the shop Ino's mum comes around the corner "Seems our good old Hokage got through to her they would make a cute couple I must say."


	3. Your More Than A Friend To Me

****Foxes Cherry Blossom Part 3 Your More Than A Friend To Me****

 ** **A/N: Here is Chapter 3 hope you're enjoying the story so far This chapter will show just how Sakura feels about Naruto but struggles to realize if she deserves Naruto. Whilst outsiders try to make her question herself.****

 ** _ **'Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_**

 _ _Inner Thoughts__

 ** **Inner Sakura****

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story****

It's been a few days since Naruto visited Sakura and she seems to slowly be returning to her old self she seems to be more cheerful that's good for everyone including Naruto is just happy Sakura seems to be more herself

Naruto's now in his office actually doing paperwork well not all of it his clones are doing some also when Team Guy enter the room well not the whole team Neji isn't there any more as he was killed during the war his former team are all Jōnin now. Lee's happy he's heard about Sakura breaking out of her mourning phase. Naruto looks up "How was your mission guys."

Lee smiles and gives Naruto a thumbs up "It was great mission thanks, Naruto-Sama I heard you spoke to your youthful teammate Sakura-chan I wonder if she will go out with me now."

Naruto looks at Lee, in his head he's screaming ' _ _You what'__ Tenten who knows how Naruto feels about Sakura she looks at Naruto who seems to be trying to hold in his anger by the way he's clenching his fists unknown to her strange teammate then she looks at Lee who's smiling she's about to say something but Naruto speaks."

He cringes "Lee I don't think you can force someone to go out with you, it's Sakura-chan's opinion that matters she chooses who she picks still she is free to make her own decisions on the matter don't you agree Lee give her time she may not have fully moved on yet."

Tenten looks at Naruto ' _ _I know you say that but I know you'd wish she chose you over Lee, Lee maybe my teammate but I prefer if Sakura chose you over Lee I could just imagine the crap that comes out of his mouth if he did date Sakura__.'

Lee smiles "I understand Naruto-sama I will give her time."

Naruto gives him a fake smile and the team leave as soon as the door close Naruto puts his thumb and finger on the bridge of his nose and screams in his head.

Meanwhile, outside Team Guy have split up each going their own ways. Whilst that's going on Sakura and Ino are walking down the street talking Sakura's still not happy how much of her pay check was wasted on Ino's silence. Ino looks at Sakura "So forehead you've spoken to Naruto since his visit right."

Sakura looks at Ino and shakes her head "No I'm not avoiding him or anything it's just I'm trying to figure out where I stand he's my best male friend and I care about him a lot but I've already told you that already it's just I still don't know what to do Naruto deserves to be happy am I really the one who should be with Naruto after how I treated him growing up."

Ino sighs "Have you forgot, none of us really liked Naruto growing up but we all grew to like him you even said it yourself he's your best male friend who knows more about Naruto than you tell me."

Sakura nods "I guess your right but still it's weird."

Ino nods "I can imagine but remember what Naruto said forget about what happened, in other words, he's saying as the saying goes water under the bridge you told me Naruto was the only other person you'd ever consider dating your pretty much going round in circles with yourself."

Sakura nods "Yea I guess so"

Just then a Green Blur appears in front of them Sakura and Ino roll their eyes as Lee smiles "Sakura-chan it's nice to see you up and about it makes me so happy he pulls out some flowers from behind his back "Will you go out with me."

Ino rolls her eyes ' _ _Seriously Lee'__ She looks at Sakura who just sighs "No Lee you're my friend but that is how it will always be."

Lee sighs "You can't give up on happiness because you lost your first love nobody should ever do that."

Sakura sighs "For starters Lee, I'm not sure it was proper love for Sasuke-kun or maybe it was but I have moved on now I just needed a push in the right direction."

Lee smiles "Yes I heard Naruto-sama spoke to you he's my eternal rival after all who could break the lovely Sakura-chan out of her sad ways than her Youthful teammate."

Sakura rolls her eyes "Yes he spoke to me Lee but I'm sorry there is no us not in that way find someone else."

Lee sighs "But nobody is as youthful as you are."

Ino rolls her eyes and almost gags in her mouth. Sakura sighs "I have moved on Lee."

Lee sighs "I have a rival for your love."

Sakura sighs "I guess, I'm just debating if I deserve his love."

Ino just facepalms herself ' _ _Seriously Forehead you love Naruto-kun I know it and you know it__.'

Lee nods "So I will have to prove my eternal love for you by beating this man who is it Sakura-chan."

At first, Sakura says nothing so Ino speaks "She has feelings for Naruto-kun, Lee."

Lee nods "I see my eternal rival I guess that's why he was quiet earlier when I asked him if I should ask you out."

Sakura is shocked ' _ _Naruto knows this is bad'__ "Did he say anything."

Lee nods "Yes, he said I couldn't force you to like me, he said it was your decision of who you want to be with not ours I don't think he's convinced your over Sasuke-kun though Tenten also kept looking at me funny also I wonder why."

Ino is now puzzled ' _ _Is Naruto-kun jealous or is he just not convinced as Lee says__.'

Lee then speaks again "If I might ask Sakura-chan why don't you think you are worthy of Naruto-kun's love."

Sakura sighs "I've not always been the nicest person to him but he's liked me since the academy and he fell in love with me when he returned from his training trip well we think it might have been then, still I think he would have sacrificed his own happiness for me by bringing back Sasuke-kun."

Ino looks at Sakura ' _ _I think she may be right on that it's kind of sad in a way kind of makes me jealous that someone who cares about someone so much would sacrifice his own friendship for someone else to be happy kind of makes me wish someone had that affect on me.'__

Lee scratches his chin "That is pretty sad, but something Naruto-sama would do, his youthfulness is so strong but I have to ask Naruto seems to not care about what happened before he loved you even when you treated him badly he seems to not care and maybe you shouldn't care either people change don't they I cannot beat my eternal rival for your affections but you seem to be doubting your own feelings for him do you care about him."

Sakura nods "Yes, of course, I do more than anyone."

Lee then smiles and sticks up his thumb "Then show Naruto-kun your determination to win his affections he loves you I think, you should tell him how you feel. I wish you the best of luck Sakura-chan."

He smiles then runs away and Ino puts her hand on Sakura's shoulder "Well that was weird but he kind of makes sense go to Naruto and talk to him share your feelings and doubts to him."

Sakura bites her lip "OK, I will but later not in his office with people around."

Ino smirks "Oh you mean like in your wet dream where you didn't care that there were ANBU in the room and you made love to Naruto on the Hokage desk."

Sakura blushes "I told you never to mention that again."

Ino just grins "Nobodies here just the two of us for now at least."

Sakura glares at her "Don't you dare tell anyone I bought you loads of new stuff to keep you quiet."

Ino smirks "Relax, I'm just messing with you, your so easy to mess with."

Sakura just sighs "You know I hate you right, and I could kick your ass without breaking a sweat."

Ino grins "Oh forehead your so mean threatening to kick your dear friend's ass so mean I'm hurt."

Sakura grins "Yea whatever Piggy."

Ino grins "See I know I could cheer you up so are you going to tell him how you feel why don't you wear that nice Red and Black dress you bought when we went shopping Naruto will be putty in your hands."

Sakura blushes "Hey I want to talk to him."

Ino shrugs "Talk to him then have your fun works both ways."

Sakura blushes "You've been hanging around that Anko to long."

Ino shrugs "Shut up you know you'd totally rock his world and stop strapping your breasts be proud of your body, look at Hinata she was shy as hell but she never hid her breasts and me well these bad boys or bad girls are awesome and perfect eye candy."

Sakura sighs "You are insane I have to go I have a shift starting shortly."

Ino nods "Catch you later Sakura and don't you forget the red and black dress."

Sakura has already walked away but she did roll her eyes not that it stopped her face turning as red as her top ' _ _Damn you piggy'__ Her inner self-laughs ****She makes a good point it totally makes us look hot and it will have the desired effect on Naruto-kun for when we make him ours.**** Sakura sighs _**_**Your as bad as Ino**_**_. Her Inner self just laughs ****Your point being what exactly you know it's true.****

It's now Six-thirty and Sakura's shift ended and she's now at home she's looking at the dress Ino mentioned: "I do look good in this maybe Lee's right I have to prove to Naruto that I care for him also and not for Sasuke-kun."

It's an hour later and now Sakura's walking through the street in the red and black dress with high heels and the long Red gloves she's getting a lot of attention from both male and female and she's slightly embarrassed.

Naruto's at his house just chilling "Man paperwork sucks how do they do it even with my clones it's never ending oh wait that's why Shizune does it she wanted me, Tsunade and Kakashi to lose our minds such a cruel women.

In her apartment, Shizune's in the bath when she sneezes "Someone's talking about me brought a shiver down my spine."

Back with Naruto he's just sitting there he hasn't spoken to Sakura since that night a few days ago "I wonder how she is."

Just then the doorbell rings and he walks over to the door and opens it to see Sakura standing there in a smoking hot red and black dress ' _ _Damn she looks so beautiful'__ "S S Sakura-chan what are you doing here."

She blushes ' _ _He was totally checking me out'__ "Can I come in"

Naruto nods and steps to the side and Sakura walks in Naruto looks at her "You look amazing Sakura-chan you going out somewhere."

Sakura blushes "Well no not exactly I came to see you."

Naruto nods "Oh, OK what about."

She smiles "Can we sit."

Naruto nods and leads her over to the couch they both sit down and Naruto looks at her again ' _ _Wow didn't know her breasts were that big damn she looks amazing I look so underdressed.'__


	4. Make It Work

****Foxes Cherry Blossom Part 4 Make It Work****

 ** **A/N: Here is chapter 4 I hope you enjoy the chapter if not then that's OK well sit back and enjoy.****

 ** _ **'Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_**

 _ _Inner Thoughts__

 ** **Inner Sakura****

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story****

Naruto looks at Sakura "So what exactly is it you want to talk to me about and why the dress up not that you don't look amazing."

Sakura blushes ' _ _He thinks I look amazing still I do look overdressed'__ Her inner self-laughs ****Then take off the dress I bet Naruto-kun wouldn't mind**** Sakura blushes again "Well for starters I wanted to thank you for getting me out of my bad patch it wasn't healthy so thank you."

Naruto nods "Oh OK, no problem your my teammate and I care about you OK, think nothing of it."

Sakura nods "Naruto me and Sasuke-kun I don't really know what it was if I'm honest."

Naruto is confused "What do you mean Sakura-chan."

She bites her lip "Well when I was younger well you know how it was I was a stupid fangirl I wanted to be with Sasuke-kun because of his aura I guess he was Rookie of The Year he was what I wanted well I thought I did."

She puts her hands on her lap "Then me, you and Sasuke-kun became a team and it was great but still he ignored me and I know you'd always try and cheer me up and I always over reacted then he became a traitor and at first I wanted him to come back."

She sighs "I made you promise to bring him back, of course, I didn't know about your feelings for me you probably shouldn't have said you'd loved me the front door isn't very thick you know."

She chuckles "Well anyway I used you to bring Sasuke-Kun back and I shouldn't have so I'm sorry, then when we got to Sasuke and he tried to kill us I realised something that he didn't deserve my affections he was corrupted by Orochimaru and that damn Curse Seal even if he would have come back my feelings had changed."

Naruto just nods but says nothing then Sakura continues "As I said my feelings for Sasuke had changed I still wanted him back but not for me but for Konoha. I never really told you this but after Sasuke left I was lost I know you tried to help and almost died because of Sasuke and I blamed you."

She looks at the floor "I should never have done that, then you left on your training trip and I felt so alone I missed you both at first I tried to deny it but I missed you more then Sasuke I missed your goofy smile it was hard for me, on the one hand, I had a person who thought of me as weak then I had you I guess I started to think a lot about my life then and Kakashi wasn't someone I'd really confide in."

She bites her lip "You and Sasuke were so strong I felt weak, always having to be saved by either you or Sasuke I know you saved me a lot and I always said it was Sasuke because deep down I wanted it to be Sasuke sorry if that sounds harsh but I was a stupid fangirl. Then you came back older taller stronger."

Naruto smirks "Your missing out handsome Sakura-chan."

She blushes "Yeah handsome too then when we met and you asked if I'd changed and you said no it made me sad."

Naruto sighs "Sakura-chan apart from Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon being there I still thought you liked Sasuke and if I told you what I really thought you would have hit me."

Sakura sighs ' _I wouldn't have_ ' "So what would you have said."

Naruto blushes "Why do you want to know."

She smiles "Tell me."

He sighs and scratches his head "Fine but if you hit me I'm so sending you back to the academy forever."

She smiles "I promise I won't hit you."

He nods "I thought you were even more beautiful than ever Short hair suits you better not that you having long hair wasn't nice but I prefer you like this oh and you also seemed happier and when we fought Kakashi I realized how much you had grown and it was amazing you're so strong."

He blushes "I was proud of you then when we went to rescue Gaara and you healed Kankurō I saw another new side to you the early you would have panicked but I watched you go right into medic mode it was amazing it was hard to believe you were Sakura that only two and a half years ago was so different."

He smirks "Then you and Lady Chiyo took down Sasori an S-Ranked Ninja by yourselves it was amazing I remember asking Sasuke why he ignored you and he told me you were weak but then you changed so much and if I was shocked I thought he would be to but he wasn't."

He smirks "Sometimes it angered me that you still loved Sasuke I'd think why does she love an arsehole like Sasuke who shows no respect to anyone at all."

Sakura smiles "Thank you Naruto-kun I'm glad you told me the truth I'm glad you was proud of me because when I said my feelings had changed I meant someone else had gained my feelings someone else made me stronger made me who I am now that man is you Naruto-kun."

She sees the shocked face of Naruto and giggles "You mean a lot to me a part of me whilst I was depressed wanted you to help me get through it and for a month you didn't."

Naruto is still trying to take what she said in ' _ _Wait she has feelings for me.'__ He doesn't notice but Sakura stands up and sits next to him until she takes his hand and he breaks out of his trance "I wanted to help I just didn't know how every day I wanted to visit you but chickened out."

She smiles "It's OK, you did it eventually I know my mum helped and Ino but I'm glad you did it, nobody but you would have mattered because I love you Naruto-kun I tried to deny my feelings but I couldn't see you go through so much pain not any more."

She rubs her thumb across his hand "I saw the pain you felt when going to rescue Gaara knowing what could happen to Gaara could also happen to you I would never have let them take you away from me and everyone else. A part of me wanted to just cry or hug you of course at that moment I didn't know the truth about what you carried but you were hurting and I wanted to comfort you."

Naruto looks at her "Sakura-chan you mean that."

Sakura smiles "Yes, Naruto-kun when I heard you said you loved me but I'd never return those feelings it made me sad because I do return those feelings. I spoke to Ino the day after and told her what we talked about and she asked me if Sasuke would have come back to the village with that Karin girl would I have moved on and with whom it was you, Lee, a nice guy but still creeps me out."

She chuckles "Shikamaru is lazy as hell but likes Temari even if he won't admit it, Kiba well he's with Hinata and he's totally not my type, Sai I'd rather kill him then look at him, Shino bugs creep me out, Chōji well I couldn't find anything wrong with him but it would only be you even when Lee asked me out I said No."

She smirks "In a way I was jealous of Hinata she stalked you for years but never made a move then she told you she loved you I didn't know what to feel a part of me wanted you to turn her down then it all changed and she moved on with Kiba and I was relieved."

Naruto nods "I see, wait, Hinata stalked me damn that's creepy and I thought Lee was creepy, but to be honest when she told me she loved me I was shocked, she like passed out whenever she saw me and hardly even knew me, to be honest, I didn't know what to think I didn't know why she would love me but a part of me always hoped you'd return my feelings."

She smiles and places her hand on his cheek when Naruto looks at her she smiles and leans forward and kisses him on the lips. Naruto is shocked but he picks her up and places her in his lap and continues to kiss her she doesn't seem to mind at all that he just placed her in his lap.

She wraps her arms around his neck as her tongue starts to explore his mouth whilst his does the same to hers until their tongue start clashing. After a minute they both break for air and they both grin at each other and then they hug each other. Sakura rests her head on his shoulder "Naruto-kun I love you."

Naruto smiles "I love you to Sakura-chan my dreams are now complete."

Sakura smiles "What were your dreams."

He smiles "Well become Hokage, and have the most beautiful women in the world be by my side and to love me like I love her, of course, I had to settle for you, Ino was busy."

Sakura punches his shoulder but she does chuckle "Baka, you're mine, Ino will meet my fist if she tries anything."

Naruto chuckles "No need to worry Sakura-chan there has never been any women I've ever wanted other then you, of course, if you didn't return my feelings there was Ino, Tenten, Yugao, Koyuki, Shion, Shizune, Samui, Karui, Mabui, Kurotsuchi, Mei Terumī, Anko all valid options."

Sakura glares at him but Naruto just kisses her "Don't worry Sakura-chan you're all mine as much as I'm all yours."

She smiles "Good I'd hate to put them all in the hospital."

Naruto chuckles "But then you'd have to heal them and quoting Shikamaru it would be troublesome."

She nods "That's true."

Naruto smiles and hugs her again "You know as your all dressed up do you want to go out to dinner Chōji's dad opened up a new restaurant."

Sakura smiles "I was a bit overdressed for this discussion huh."

Naruto smiles "A little bit, but damn you look so beautiful in that dress is it new."

She nods "Yeah bought it a few days ago when I went shopping with Ino."

Naruto smirks "Well you look amazing fix yourself a drink I won't be long."

Sakura nods and Naruto shows her where the drinks are then rushed off. Sakura makes herself a drink and sits back on the couch and blushes ' _ _Well that went well'__ Her Inner Self-laughs ****Now after you have dinner come back here and have your way with Naruto-kun you know who his Sensei was he must have picked up all kinds of sexual positions.**** Sakura blushes ' _ ** _ **Shut up I'm not going to rush this although I could feel his chest and it felt nice on mine.**_**_ _ ** _ **'**_**_

10 minutes later Naruto's back out dressed in a nice Black Suit and Orange Tie he has his Hokage cloak on also. Sakura looks up ' _ _Oh my god he looks so hot in that wonder what he'd look like with it off'__ Sakura shakes her head ' _ _Damn inner thoughts__.'"You look nice Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiles "As do you Sakura-chan but I've already said that."

Naruto walks up to her and reaches out she takes his hand and he pulls her up and she falls into him she chuckles then kisses him and he her they kiss for a minute before breaking off and they leave his house and they walk down the street men and women were staring both jealous of both Naruto and Sakura although some find it adorable.

They keep on getting stared at the whole way to the Restaurant Naruto opens the door and then walks through the doors with Sakura holding his hand. Naruto smiles "Table for two please."

The concierge doesn't look up "Have you a reservation."

Naruto smiles "Nope, but I'm sure you can squeeze me in."

The concierge sighs "I'm sorry but if you don't have a reservation you can't come in."

Naruto smirks "You know it's rude not to face people."

The concierge looks up and nearly has a heart attack "Oh Lord Hokage, I'm so sorry a table of course right away follow me Lord Hokage."

Naruto nods "Of course."

She chuckles and follows Naruto well he is holding her hand after all. The concierge finds them a table near the balcony. They both sit down and a waiter comes and takes their orders.

Two hours later several of the Konoha 11 are all hanging out Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, Chōji and Rock Lee there all talking about Naruto and Sakura of course only Ino knows that Sakura was going to talk to Naruto.

The mentioned couple have now left the restaurant and are now walking down the street not knowing there going to see their friends. Naruto smirks "Man that was a nice place the food was great also."

Sakura smiles "I know I enjoyed it also Naruto-kun."

They keep walking with Sakura pretty much leaning into Naruto as they walk there to engrossed in each other to notice their friends who have noticed them.


	5. Took You Long Enough

****Foxes Cherry Blossom Part 5 Took You Long Enough****

 ** **A/N: Hey everyone I'm back for chapter 5 seems all the reviews are positive so this chapter will focus on meeting their friends maybe some sadness from some characters but NaruSaku forever so whatever there will also been some fluff and a lemon very soon.****

 ** _ **'Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_**

 _ _Inner Thoughts__

 ** **Inner Sakura****

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story****

Ino's the first to notice Naruto and Sakura and glad to see Sakura followed her advice with the dress she smiles as she sees what Naruto's wearing and smirks ' _ _They both clean up good.'__

It's then that Shikamaru sees Ino's not listening to everyone and seems to be staring off into space he's confused then sees her smirk and realises maybe she's seen someone she knows so he looks over his shoulder and smirks ' _ _About damn time both as stubborn as each other still it seems Sakura's out of her little depression stage.'__

Temari notices that Shikamaru's also not listening and looks where he's looking "Took them long enough to get their act's together."

That seems to get everyone's attention and they all look behind them and see Naruto and Sakura all dressed up and Sakura holding Naruto's arm and leaning on him as they walk and talk seems they haven't noticed them yet.

Hinata watches this and actually gets sad that could have been her if only she would have had the confidence to make a move but then she remembers something Ino told everyone that Naruto's only ever had eyes for Sakura now she's with Kiba but she does still think of what if.

Lee looks on and has similar feelings the moment he laid eyes on Sakura at the Chūnin exams he was blown away to him she's the most prettiest girl around of course at that time she liked Sasuke Uchiha for some reason he continued asking her out more so after Sasuke joined Orochimaru but still she said no but now he knows that in a way he never stood a chance but what he said he meant about fighting for Naruto and it seems she did and he's happy for her who is better to protect her than his eternal rival the 7th Hokage Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Chōji munches on snacks but stops long enough to say a few words "Well It's about time seems he got through to her they deserve each other" That's it and he continues munching on crisps.

Tenten smiles ' _ _Well he seems happier that's good it's not good to see an unhappy Naruto.'__ "Well I think they look so cute and damn they both look great Naruto and Sakura are lucky to have each other."

Ino grins "Hell yea, to that who knows each other better than them two seems our little shopping trip for that gorgeous dress a few days ago did the trick I'm so glad they both got there heads out of there asses and admitted their feelings well Naruto admitted his but wasn't going to make the first move but Chōji's right they deserve each other."

Shikamaru smirks "I agree he can stop being a mopping Hokage now we all knew he was affected by Sakura's situation now hopefully we get the old Naruto back."

Kiba grins "So the Alpha's got his bitch aye."

Temari glares at him "Don't insult your Hokage mutt boy."

Hinata sighs "Sorry Temari it's an Inuzuka thing males call their women Bitches although it's still rude" She looks at Kiba "What did I tell you about saying that word in my presence."

Kiba scratches his head "Sorry Hinata but how long until they do the deed I'm thinking tonight who wants to bet that's when it happens."

Tenten sighs "You are so crude they've just got together I doubt they will take things that quick."

Ino grins "Oh I wouldn't say that the amount of Wet dreams Sakura's had for our sexy Hokage I'm agreeing with dog boy tonight and with Naruto-kun's stamina, I mean all night long for all we know there could be a clone in the office tomorrow whilst Naruto and Sakura make up for all the years that they've been in love with each other."

Temari looks at Ino "Just how long are we talking here."

Shikamaru asks first "Well for Naruto since the academy."

Ino nods "And for Sakura since Naruto's return from his training trip with that perverted Sensei of his which also makes me think what else that pervert taught Naruto not to mention his clones man that would be one wild night of passion."

All the girls blush at that thought whilst the guys wish they had the stamina and amount of Chakra Naruto has so they could go all night long well the ones that have girlfriends of course.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sakura are still talking and laughing yet to notice their friends who are gossiping about them both Naruto grins "So you actually got asked out by the oldest man in the village that is one scary thought."

Sakura shudders remembering that perverted old man "Yea, but wait until I tell you what I did afterwards well I acted all nice and doctor like as I should but the moment I left his room I rushed to the bathroom and threw up the guy was in his late eighties glad I didn't hadn't been training under Tsunade long or I would probably have killed him he even tried grabbing my ass."

Naruto smirks "Nothing wrong with that you have a great ass."

She rolls her eyes "If you so but only the man I love can touch my ass not some perverted old man."

Naruto chuckles "Wait why were you even dealing with him he's a bit old to be a Ninja."

She chuckles "Oh I helped out at the civilian hospital once after that day I refused to go back because there were a lot of perverts there just thinking about that place almost made me give up luckily I never was asked to."

Naruto smiles "Well you are the most beautiful woman in the whole wide world."

Sakura blushes and stands in front of Naruto and locks lips with Naruto "Maybe so but I'm all yours and your all mine."

Naruto grins when she backs up and latches onto his arm again and Naruto looks up and grins and sees his friends and Lee giving him the nice guy pose and a thumbs up "We got trouble Sakura-chan."

 _ _Sakura looks at him "Huh" She sees him pointing down the road and groans 'Just great I wanted to get home and have more alone time with Naruto-kun.'__ "I guess we better say hello."

Naruto nods "Sure why not seems Ino's happy."

Sakura nods "Well she got me to open my eyes." Naruto nods and they continue walking and after a minute they stop in front of their friends. They notice that a lot of the girls have blushes on their faces and that's confusing. Sakura smiles "Hey guys."

Naruto nods "Sup."

Ino grins "So finally got your acts together about damn time still I'm happy for you and damn you two you dress up nice glad you wore the dress did you woo Naruto-kun."

Sakura smirks "Jealous much Ino-Pig."

Naruto smirks "Hey Chōji your dad's new place the food was great but I'm guessing you already knew that right."

Chōji grins "Of course glad you liked it Hokage-sama."

Naruto smirks "Hey guys it's Naruto to my friends well except Kiba it's the almighty Nanadaime of awesomeness Hokage-sama to him."

Kiba grins "Whatever."

Temari smiles "I'm happy for you and I'm sure Gaara will be to maybe he can stop breaking his desk now that you've finally gotten together he's threatened so many times to come here and beat some sense into the two of you to get you to admit your feelings."

Naruto chuckles "Didn't know he was so invested in my life."

Temari grins "Well you changed him you're his best friend and he knew you loved Sakura."

Naruto nods "Well I'll let him know so he can stop breaking his desks."

Ino grins "I just realized Tsunade lost a bet again she said it would take another few days for you to admit your feelings to each other she suspected you'd be on edge around each other after both admitting your feelings for each other."

Naruto grins "Ino were talking about Baa-chan here, also known as the legendary sucker with the worst luck in history, of course, she lost another bet." Everyone nods admitting that's true even Temari's heard of Tsunade's reputation before she became the Hokage.

Ino grins "So what you up to now."

Naruto shrugs "Not sure."

Tenten grins "Hey guys we should all go dancing this is the first time we've all been together since the end of the 4th great war."

Sakura smiles but inwardly she's groaning ' _ _I wanted some alone time with Naruto-kun but dancing does seem good I wonder if Naruto-kun can dance.'__ "Sure why not could be fun."

Shikamaru groans "Troublesome blonde."

Ino just sticks out her tongue and everyone decides to follow Tenten who knows where she's going like she planned it or something and maybe she did she did suggest it after all. It doesn't take long to get to the dance hall at first they all get drinks first and talk until the music starts and all the women drag their boyfriends onto the dance floor.

A lot of jealous women see Sakura pull Naruto not that he's resisting much. Surprisingly Ino and Chōji dance. Tenten and Lee dance, Hinata and Kiba dance, of course, Naruto and Sakura dance and eventually Temari's able to drag her lazy ass boyfriend onto the dance floor.

The only two who doesn't dance straight away are Shino and Sai well for a while at least until surprisingly Hanabi drags Sai onto the dance floor. Eventually, Ayame turns up and she pulls Shino onto the dance floor.

Everyone watches as Naruto and Sakura dance everyone surprisingly shocked at how well Naruto can dance but nobody more so than his very own girlfriend Sakura Haruno but if she's got anything to say about it Sakura Uzumaki-Namikaze very soon. Again more women and men are jealous at both Naruto and Sakura the Hokage and Head Doctor respectively.

After a few songs Naruto and Sakura are still dancing well not really there almost hugging each other occasionally moving from side to side after a short while Sakura smiles and when Naruto looks down at her she captures his lips in a passionate kiss.

Gaining a large audience. Ayame notices and is overjoyed that her Naruto-kun (No not like that little brother sort of) has finally got together with his long-time teammate and lover she couldn't be happier as it seems the same for all there, friends.

As she looks around she sees all the Kunoichi who knows Naruto and although she likes them all deep down she wanted Naruto to be with Sakura if only she got over that traitor Sasuke and during the night she finds out from Ino that she's actually been in love with Naruto since he returned from his training trip.

After several hours everyone starts to leave they all wish each other a goodnight with Ayame and Ino both giving Naruto and Sakura big hugs of congratulations before they left.

Naruto and Sakura then head back home at first Naruto heads to Sakura's apartment until Sakura realizes she doesn't want to go home she wants to stay with Naruto tonight so she changes direction and leads him to the Hokage Mansion.

Naruto looks at her "Sakura-chan why are we going to my place don't you want to go to yours."

Sakura smiles "NO I want to stay with you is that OK."

Naruto blushes ' _ _Wow she wants to stay with me wait what does this mean not that I haven't dreamt of this happen because I have many times.'__ He smiles "OK why not Sakura-chan."

Before they head home they take a quick detour going to Naruto's favourite spot the Hokage Monument she looks out and smiles "Wow I can see why you like it up here so much it's amazing."

Naruto smirks "You should see it when there's a sunrise now that's amazing."

Sakura smiles "I bet watching it up here would be beautiful."

Naruto looks at Sakura "Yes it is but not as beautiful as you."

Sakura blushes and they hug again and she smiles ' _ _This is what I always wanted a perfect man for me but if anyone would have said Naruto was that perfect man in the academy and I probably would have killed them but now that I think of it nobody has ever made me feel safer then Naruto-kun I love him so much.'__

A short time later they start walking back not many people out this late but the ones that do mainly ninjas wish both Sakura and Naruto a good night. Sakura smiles as they walk "I can't believe you could dance that well who learned you to dance."

Naruto blushes "You promise you won't hit me."

Sakura raises an eyebrow but smiles "I won't hit you."

Naruto smiles "Well Jiraiya but he didn't teach me you know about my sexy Jutsu."

Sakura smiles "He made you create one and henge into that and they he told you what to do."

Naruto raises an eyebrow "How did you know."

Sakura grins "I'm smart I'm just glad it wasn't one of those women that he found and got drunk with."

Naruto chuckles "Oh he tried that I always said no, to be honest the older I got Jiraiya sometimes got angrier because the women seemed to want to hang around me but I always said no although I did dance with a girl once we was in the capital and there was a fair and I got dragged onto the dance floor Luckily I'd learnt to dance by then."

Sakura glares at him and he continues "Nothing happened I promise although we talked for a bit she didn't like me that way or any guy for that matter but was ashamed to tell her father."

Sakura nods "So what happened."

Naruto smiles "I do what I always do I changed her I made her do what her heart desired the thing is her father suspected she was into women and especially her best friend so he was OK he actually thanked me for getting her to follow her heart and even told her afterwards that he suspected and she should have made a move sooner."

Sakura grins "Always helping people Naruto-kun you are the kindest man ever so selfless and caring now it's time that someone cared for you and showed you that you deserve as much happiness as everyone else."

Naruto smiles "There is nobody I'd wish to spend the rest of my life then you Sakura-chan I love you."

She smiles "I love you too."

He smiles and they finally arrive at the Hokage Mansion and head inside they both take off here shoes and head inside they both sit on the couch with Sakura sitting in between Naruto's legs and resting her back against Naruto's amazing chest well Sakura's thinks it is and nobody but her will be able to touch it she blushes at that thought.

After a short, while they start to fall asleep so Sakura gets up "We should go to bed."

Naruto nods "I'll make up the spare bedroom for you."

Sakura smiles "Oh no Naruto-kun I'm sleeping beside you." Naruto blushes at that comment then Sakura smiles "But even though it's getting late I think we should have some fun if you know what I mean."

Naruto is shocked "What do you mean Sakura-chan."

She whispers into his ear "I want you so bad Naruto-kun I love you and have wanted you ever since we left the restaurant I want you to make love to me and knowing your Stamina We can go all night long." Naruto just blushes then grins and grabs her and they run to his room.


End file.
